smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoolander
Fashion Zoolander is the only character whose entire moveset relies on a special hidden build-up called fashion, which grows when preforming specific actions: *Walking (+1% per half a second walking) *Dealing damage to opponents with A attacks (excluding Smashes) and Bulk Up (% fashion = % damage delt) *Pummels, Front or Down throws However, he can also lose fashion by: *Getting damaged by opponents (% fashion lost = % damage taken) *Using Strong Smashes, charged or not (-15% fashion) Derek starts off each match with 30% fashion. Using the above methods, the limit is (normally) 100%. However, his fashion can be risen to 150%. Specials Standard B- Go Monk Derek will attempt to... remove his underwear... for as long as B is pressed. When successful, his fashion will rise to 150% (aka, his fashion will equal 150%). If he fails, he will take 15% and will lose -30% fashion. The success rate of this move depends on how long B is held: *0 seconds- 1% *1 second- 20% *2 seconds- 40% *3 seconds- 60% *4 seconds- 80% *5 seconds- 100% Side B- Magnum Derek will conjure up a shield that costs -10% fashion to initiate, along with -5% fashion per second it's up. The shield can stop enemy projectiles, with a maximum of 6. Also, any enemies touching the shield will be stunned while constantly dealing damage from the shield. The shield stops when A is pressed , 1/2 fashion is drained, or once 6 projectiles are stopped. Afterwards, a shock wave emits throughout the opponents, which stuns them. An opponent will be stunned for a longer time span depending on how many of their projectiles were stopped. Also, stopped projectiles will drop as items, retaining their original effects. Up B- Bulk Up Derek hangs on the side of a metal pole, with his legs constantly swinging up and down. When A is pressed, he will launch himself upwards, in which the height depends on where his legs were positioned. Damage dealt with this attack also adds up fashion. Down B- Photoshoot Derek surrounds himself in camera flashes that ultimately lead to one bigger flash. This attack costs -30% fashion per use. However, when A is tapped right before the shockwave, it will triple in size, costing -120% fashion. The shockwave will do 30% damage and high knockback to closer opponents, and 4% damage plus an additional stun to opponents farther away. Final Smash- ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCCINO Derek's three friends appear, yelling "ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCCINO!!!" to him, with Derek smiling. The four of them get into their car, as "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" begins playing. The car will begin gliding across the stage, both horizontally and vertically. The car will do damage and drag opponents. When the song goes "Bang-Bang-Bang!", the car will zip across the screen thrice, dealing damage (the Bang-Bang-Bang part will not drag enemies to their death). Then, a Starbucks appears in the middle of the stage, as the music slows down, the car crashes into the store, exploding and dealing damage to anybody foolish enough to stand by. While the debris deals 10% damage at collision, it will also add +50% fashion with the possibility to make it reach 150% tops. Taunts Note: here he shows us his "unique looks". *Up Taunt- Ferrari *Down Taunt- Le Tigre *Side Taunt- Blue Steel Snake Codec Snake- ...Huh? God? Colonel- Lol what the shit... it's me, Colonel. Snake- You know, I just don't like this guy... Colonel- Snake, you know what can help you with your issues? (Otacon appears the fuck out of nowhere) Otacon- ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCCINO!!! Snake- You're gay Otacon. Otacon- Ay Snake! Character Description Derek Zoolander is a male fashion model played by Ben Stiller in the movie Zoolander. He is a dim-witted and clueless model who is brainwashed by the evil fashion model Mugato to kill the Prime Minister of Malaysia. Moveset 'Ground' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Repeatedly kicks with his left foot *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - Kicks upward *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Uses Magnum briefly *Up smash - The same as his Forward Smash, except he faces upward *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs in front of him *Pummel - *Forward throw - Throws the opponent forward *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Slams the opponent on the ground, while yelling, "City for Ants..." Trivia *Zoolander is the first character who's moveset solely relies on a secret build-up; fashion. *Zoolander is the first "Round 2" character, who start the second character select screen. *Zoolander is the first character to have an alternate losing pose. By mashing A & B, a "cutscene" happens where Zoolander interupts the winner's victory animation, thinking that he won the match. The winners then tell him to notice that they won, not him. They then show a cutscene from the movie, except the poster that covered Zoolander's poster is replaced by a poster of the winner, & the congradulations poster that he sees when he gets home has the winning part of the message scratched out & replaced with luzing. *Zoolander is also one of the three characters to not show his full name. In this case, they left out his first name, Derek, and just put Zoolander - Derek's last name and the name of the movie. The other characters are Haruhi, whose last name, Suzumiya, is left out, and Aya, whose last name, Drevis, is also left out. *Zoolander lags, when turning to the left. This is a reference to the movie, where Derek couldn't turn left. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:American Category:Powahouse Category:Lawl Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Movie Character Category:Zoolander Category:Adults Category:Post-Frollo Summer